


Bangtan Style

by Silvaimagery



Category: BTS (Bangtan Sonyeondan), K-pop, RPF - Fandom
Genre: AU, Crack, Friendship, Jealousy, Jikook (Kookmin), Love, M/M, Romance, Threesome, VHope (TaeSeok), Yoonseok - Freeform, boys having fun, multiple POV’s, namjin - Freeform, secrecy, taegi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were rumors going on about them but no one knew the real truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hyung: ‘older brother’, used by a younger male to address an older male as a show of respect.
> 
> Maknae: youngest member in a family/group

Yoongi POV

When you put seven guys with different personalities together, you can expect the unexpected.

I guess management just never expected this to happen. 

I glance down at the two sleeping forms and I can’t stop the smile that spreads across my face.

I reach down to ruffle Hoseok’s hair.

I had always taken myself too seriously, I’d always judged myself and others too harshly. You have to be tough to survive the streets of Korea. 

I had never dreamed I could have all of this when I had been doing underground rap battles. I never thought I could have a real family, that I could love all my group members so fiercely.   
Especially these two being that mean so much to me.

Taehyunggie’s hand finds mine and he tugs on it.

I lie down and he snuggles into my side.

“You’re not sleeping enough.” He mumbles.

“I have a lot of things going on in my head.”

“It’s not just on you now. We’re all here to help. You have to stop being such a control freak.”

I chuckle.

Tae was always so forward and honest. And he always acted so carefree so that I wouldn’t feel too stressed.

It endeared me to him that much more.

Taehyung had not originally been a part of our relationship but he fit right in.

I close my eyes, Taehyunggie’s warmth lulling me to sleep.

I had met Hoseok in 2009 when the group was being formed. Namjoon and I had been the first to be picked then Hoseok and other guys had been brought in.

Hoseok was a dancer but he learned to rap. I know it wasn’t by choice, he did it to fit in. Back then the majority of the members had been rappers, it was the concept the CEO of Big Hit had been going for

Hoseok was not a happy person when I met him. He was very silent and quick to anger. He really had no sense of humor and he spent the majority of his time dancing in the practice room. It was hard to connect with someone who would rather be by himself. 

I know he regretted joining the group and that the only reason he stayed was because his pride prevented him from quitting.

Even so, he tried so hard to do something he wasn’t familiar with and it made me want to get closer to him. He made me want to try that much harder, to have more dedication and passion for my music.

I also wanted this experience to be better for him. I wanted him to see him smile brilliantly, I wanted him to have a carefree personality. I knew then that my mission in life was to keep Hoseok from becoming jaded like me.

I opened up to him and I shared my life and my struggles with him. I showed him how to utilize his emotions in order to put soul into his rap. 

He was shy and insecure at first but the more we practiced and worked to harness his skill, he gained confidence and even started writing lyrics.

I knew I was in love with him the moment he laughed. It was so shocking and thrilling at the same time, his laugh was loud and it made me smile just hearing it.

The concept management was going for changed in 2010 and that’s when the vocalists were brought in. With the change of concept came a new hardship: choreography.

I was good at rapping but I was not a dancer. I didn’t have the energy or the motivation.

Hobi was ecstatic once he learned we would be dancing and because of his skill, he was appointed lead dancer. He and Jimin were the best, though Jungkook was close behind.

The rest of us just sucked it up and learned the moves. It was hell but at least I had company.

All of us living together was awkward at first but since we spent every day together we were able to get over the awkwardness quickly.

I tried to pretend I didn’t have special feelings for Hobi, I didn’t want to jeopardize what we were building or put more stress on him.

It was a lot harder than I thought.

Hobi laughs and my smile is automatic.

I really had to get control of myself. I didn’t want the other members to know, it would just make them do something stupid. Like try their hand at matchmaking.

“Shit.”

I crouch down and try to put my emotions in perspective.

“Hyung, are you okay?”

His hand lands on the nape of my neck and I can feel the tension seeping from my shoulders.

“Yeah.” I say standing.

I force myself not to look at him as I walk over to pick up my water bottle.

“You sure?”

“I’m fine.”

“We should stop for today.” He says and cheers go up around us.

I bite back my smile at Hobi’s disappointed sigh.

Most of the members are lying on the floor, only Hoseok and Jimin are still standing.

Jimin, the little shit, is still practicing the dance moves.

I shake my head.

Fuck. When did I start feeling so old?

“I’ll be in the studio.” I say picking up my towel and heading to the door.

“Hyung, it’s been a long day. Maybe you should get some rest, huh?” Hobi tells me.

“Don’t worry. I can always rest later.”

I leave the dance room and I head up to the apartment to shower and change before having one of the manager’s drop me off at Big Hit Entertainment.

Around one thirty in the morning, I was just too exhausted to concentrate on the musical composition for our next album so I decided to call it quits.

I lie down on the couch and I close my bleary eyes.

I wake with a start as something soft covers my arms.

I open my eyes and Hobi stares down at me.

“What are you doing here?” I ask sitting up.

The small blanket he’d covered with me falls to my waist.

“I was worried.” He says sitting down beside me.

“You don’t have to worry about me.”

“Of course I’m going to worry, hyung. You work yourself too hard.”

I sigh.

“It’s part of the job.”

“So were you really working or are you avoiding something?” He says after a moment of silence.

“What do you mean?” I ask frowning at him.

“I mean, are you ever going to tell me you’re in love with me or are we going to pretend it’s not true?”

I chuckle.

“Shit. How long have you known?”

“Probably once I realized I was in love with you.” He says softly grasping my hand.

“It doesn’t matter.” I say removing my hand from his.

“You’re saying I don’t matter.”

I look at him.

“Hoseok.”

“Why do you do this? Why do you act like you’re all alone in the world? You have us. You have me. Just trust me.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because it might not end well.”

“For who?”

“All of us.”

“I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Doesn’t mean you won’t get hurt.”

“Yoongi. I love you. Just trust those feelings.”

“I don’t know if I can.” I say quietly.

“Give me a chance, huh?”

“Don’t look at me like that.”

His mouth twists downwards.

“Hobi sad.” He says doing his aegyo voice.

I snort.

“Hobi loves Yoongi.”

“Stop it.”

“Say you’ll give me a chance.”

I sigh.

“Why do I even love you?”

“Because I’m too damn handsome to resist.”

I chuckle.

“Are you laughing at me?” He frowns.

I take his hand.

“Alright. Let’s give it a try.”

He leans forward and kisses me softly.

I grab the back of his neck and I press my lips more firmly against his.

“I knew you couldn’t say no to this face.” He says against my lips.

I get chocked up with emotion and it makes me uncomfortable.

“Oh!” I say suddenly.

“What?”

“Don’t move.”

“Why?”

“There’s a spider on you.”

He shouts in fright and jumps up like a scalded cat.

I laugh as he pin wheels his arm frantically.

“Get it off of me!”

“I lied.”

“What?”

“You don’t have a spider.”

“You bastard!” He says shoving me.

I grab his arms.

“It’s why you love me.”

***************************

Being in a relationship with Hoseok, whom I could not avoid, was the definition of stress and sexual tension.

I don’t know if the other members noticed the change in our relationship, they didn’t say anything. But I felt like it was obvious. Hobi touched me all the time and I couldn’t stop myself from leaning into him.

Both of us being men, I think Hoseok had a certain expectation of how our relationship would flow. But I wasn’t ready to have sex with him. 

It’s embarrassing to admit, but I hadn’t had sex with anyone and my insecurities had a way of rearing their ugly head whenever we tried to progress to the next level.

Sometimes I tried to push through but I loved Hobi too much to fake enthusiasm when I didn’t feel it.

Hobi was so kind and patient with me and my hang-ups but I started to notice him drifting away.

I noticed how his gaze followed Kim Taehyung.

It made me angry, not just at myself but towards Taehyung too.

It seemed that the more distance I created between myself and Taehyung, the closer he and Hoseok got.

I watch their staring game during practice and I make my peace with the fact that I was no longer the one Hobi wanted.

I linger after all the other guys have left the practice room.

I watch Hoseok dance for a bit.

“If you want him, you should just go and get with him.” I finally say.

Hoseok looks at me.

“What?”

I shrug, feigning nonchalance.

“We never said we were exclusive.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He says walking over to get his water bottle.

“I’m talking about you and Taehyung.”

He stares down at me.

“There is nothing going on between us.”

“Doesn’t mean you don’t want him.”

“I love you.”

“I know. But I can’t give you what you want.”

“Yoongi.”

“I’m fine with it. Seriously.” I say standing. “He’s a lot like you and someone like that is who you should be with.”

“Why are you making this decision for me? If you don’t love me anymore then just say it. Be man enough to own up to your change of heart and stop putting this on me!”

“I do love you.”

“So then why the fuck are you saying all this shit to me?”

“I’m just saying that I might never be able to give myself to you like that. I don’t want you to stay because you feel you have to. You should be with someone who isn’t as messed up as me, with someone who can make you happy.”

“You make me happy.” He says cupping my face.

I take his hands in mine and I remove them from my face. He grasps my hands tightly.

“I think we should take a break.”

“I don’t want to.”

“I think the time apart will put things in perspective.”

“Don’t do this.”

“If you still feel the same after a week, we will start over.”

“My feelings won’t change.”

His sad gaze cuts me deeply but this had to be done.

We had to be sure. 

I needed to be sure.

I hug him before releasing him quickly.

“I love you, Hobi. That’s why I have to do this.”

*************************

Two days later I walk into the practice room only to stop at the door.

I watch Hobi and Taehyung laughing, Taehyung’s hand reaching for Hobi’s. 

Hobi pulls Taehyung close and Taehyung starts whispering something in Hobi’s ear.

I look away.

“Hyung.” Namjoon says walking over.

“I just remembered that I’m supposed to finish the last few lyrics management requested. I’ll see you later.”

“Take care and remember to take breaks.” He says patting my shoulder.

I walk out without looking back.

Once I’m in the studio, I engross myself in writing lyrics. I project my insecurities and my feelings into the songs, trying to get it all out of my system but I can’t stop thinking of Hobi and Taehyung.

I slam my hand down on the notepad I’m writing on.

I rub my tired eyes.

“Hyung.” Taehyung says suddenly.

I hadn’t heard him come into the studio and it makes me wonder how long he’d been there.

“Hyung.” He says again.

I ignore him.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” I snap.

His hands fall on my shoulders and I shrug them off.

“What do you want? I’m busy.”

“All this stress isn’t good for you.”

“Stress comes with work.”

His arms close around me suddenly and I am too shocked to push him away.

He lays his head against mine.

“I love you too much to see you do this to yourself. You need to rest and eat, I don’t want to see you get sick.”

His lips press against the side of my head.

“What are you doing?” I ask.

“Come lie down with me.” He whispers.

“I can’t. I have a lot-”

His hands close around my wrists.

“A few hours of sleep isn’t going to hurt anything. Come lie down with me.”

I let him pull me out of the chair, his hand closing around mine as he leads me towards the couch.

He lies on his side facing me and I lie on my back.

The couch was too small to hold the both of us but he places an arm around my waist and pulls me closer.

I close my eyes and I force myself to relax.

“Hoseok told me you and he are together.”

I don’t say anything.

“He also said your relationship isn’t exclusive.”

“Just say what you want to say.”

“I want to be exclusive. With you.”

“I love Hobi.”

“I love him too.”

I open my eyes and I look at him.

He smiles at me.

“So? What exactly are you saying?”

“I’m saying that the three of us can make it work.”

I slide off the couch and I stand.

“I don’t know what kind of game you’re playing-”

“I’m not playing.” He says sitting up.

I chuckle.

“I love you.” He says standing.

“You don’t even know me.” I say turning to face him.

He stands and walks closer.

“I know you more than you think. Just because I don’t exist to you doesn’t mean I haven’t been watching you.” He takes a few more steps towards me. “I know you love Hoseok and that he loves you but he also loves me. And I love you. I can’t make you choose because I know you’ll chose him. But I know that with time, you might pick me too.”

“I don’t understand what you’re saying right now.”

“Yes, you do.”

His dark gaze is direct and I can’t look away.

There was something hypnotizing about Taehyung’s eyes.

His hand closes around the back of my neck.

I push at his chest.

“You don’t have to be scared, Yoongi. I’ll take care of you.”

“Show respect, I’m still older than you.”

“I want you.” He says pressing me back against the desk.

My heart is beating rapidly in my chest and my throat is dry.

He licks his lips and my eyes follow the movement of his tongue.

“Say I can have you.”

“And after you’ve had me?”

“Afterwards you can help me move my things into the room you and Hoseok share.” 

“I don’t think-”

His lips land on my own and his arms go around my waist.

I push at his shoulders.

He deepens the kiss and a full body shudder goes through me.

He lifts me and I hold on to his shoulders as he leads us back to the couch.

His body pushes me down onto the soft cushions beneath me and I pull him closer.

He breaks the kiss and stares down at me.

I wrap my legs around his thighs.

His thumb touches my bottom lip.

I pull him down for another kiss.

I help him out of his sweater and he pulls my t-shirt up before his mouth lands on my chest.

I arch into his touch.

He moans against my skin and I gasp as he sucks on my nipple.

His hands move down and he quickly undoes my pants.

I can’t stop myself from moaning with want.

He stands and quickly sheds his clothes before lying over me.

I caress his broad back as he kisses me senseless.

I rub myself against his thigh and he shudders.

“I never thought you’d give in so quickly.” He says kissing my neck.

“Shut up before I change my mind.”

He helps me remove my clothes before leaning back over me.

I break the kiss as his finger enters me.

I dig my nails into his shoulders and he groans.

He pulls his finger out before pushing it back in and I grit my teeth against the burning sensation.

“Am I hurting you?”

“It still feels good.”

He chuckles.

“You sure?” He says against my ear.

His deep voice sends a shiver down my spine.

He inserts another finger and I suck in a breath.

“You have to relax against me.” He says caressing my side.

“Let me do the same to you and then we’ll see how relaxed you are. Fuck.”

He gives me a wicked smile.

“I’d be willing to let you do to me exactly what I’m going to do to you.”

He’s lucky he finally hits a good spot inside of me otherwise I would have slapped him right across his handsome face.

Smug bastard.

“Maybe it will be easier for you if you bend over.”

I frown at him.

“I’m not bending over for a kid like you.”

“I’m going to have you either way, I was just trying to be considerate.” He says moving his fingers faster inside of me.

I moan and I cover my eyes with my hand.

“The noises you make.” He says biting my shoulder.

“Keep touching that spot.” I groan arching into his touch.

He keeps torturing me with his fingers until I push him away.

“Enough. I have work to do.” I turn onto my belly before positioning myself on my hands and knees. “Do me, hard and fast. Stop wasting time.”

His hands cup my ass.

“When I pictured myself fucking you, I always expected you to be bossy. Thank you for making my fantasy come true.” He pants.

God. I’d never felt this way in my life. I just wanted him to fuck me until I passed out.

He pushes into me and I rest my forehead against the couch cushion.

I breathe through the pain, trying to relax my muscles.

He moans.

“Oh, you feel so good.”

He gives a few experimental thrusts and I gasp as his cock caresses that spot inside of me.

“There.” I tell him.

“I’m going to make you feel so good.” He says as he begins to thrust in earnest.

I let my eyes fall shut as waves of pleasure wash over me.

“Harder.” I order.

He pulls back and grabbing my hips in a tight hold, he begins to pound into me.

I knew there would be bruises there tomorrow.

Soon the room is filled with the sound of skin slapping skin and our moans of satisfaction.

I dig my fingers into the couch cushion as fireworks go off inside of me.

He groans loudly and I feel him come inside of me.

He stays still for a long moment before pulling out of me.

I fall onto my side on the couch and he sits down on the floor, the back of his head resting against my thigh.

“I think I hate you more now than I did before.” I say.

He gives me a side glance, a smile on his face.

“Sorry?”

I smack his head.

“Ow!”

“Come here.” 

He kneels and leans over me.

I grab the back of his head.

“You’re right.”

“About what?”

“I’d pick you too.”

He laughs before pressing his smiling mouth to mine.

Hobi had been angry about the fact that I had given myself to Taehyung first but he got over it. Especially once we finally had sex.

Now the three of us are in a committed relationship and I find myself laughing more, expressing my feelings more, and just enjoying life more.

If someone asked me now, I don’t think I could choose between the two of them.

I need the both of them to be complete.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy crack ahead.
> 
> Aish!: conveys annoyance
> 
> Fighting!: encouraging word
> 
> Yah!: Hey!/Hey, you! (Informal)
> 
> Daebak!: Awesome!
> 
> I love you: saranghaeyo

Jimin POV

I lose grip on our members again.

It’s hard jerking off two penises when your hands are too small to even wrap properly around a microphone.

“Aish!” I say feeling irritated. “I give up.” 

I sit back against his thighs.

“Your hands are too small.” He groans.

“Fuck you.” I say pushing my hair back away from my forehead. “Your cock is just too big.”

“Thank you.” He smiles.

I slap his chest and he flips us over.

“I told you I was going to ride you today.” I remind him.

“You are taking too long and you know I have no patience when it comes to you.”

“Hmm.” I say wrapping my arms around his neck. 

He leans down and kisses me.

“So. How do you want it today?” He asks, his mouth moving down my chin.

“I already told you.” I say smiling up at the ceiling.

“Tell me again.” He says nipping lightly at my neck.

“You must have already have some idea.” I say tickling his side. “We’ve been having sex for years.”

He smirks down at me.

“What are you going to do to me?”

“There are few things popping to mind.” He says, wagging his eyebrow.

I chuckle.

“Hmm. What kinds of things?”

He holds up one of my bandanas and I laugh.

“What are you going to do with that?”

He kisses me hard before taking my wrists in his hand and stretching them over my head.

I wrap my leg around his thigh and I pull him closer.

“I was thinking I could tie your hands with one and use another one to cover your eyes.”

“I knew you enjoyed our game of hide and seek too much.” 

He chuckles.

“You know me so well.”

“Of course. You’re just like me.”

“I don’t think I’m at your level yet.” He says nipping my bottom lip.

“Will you guys shut the fuck up?” Namjoon shouts through the wall. “It’s bad enough I have to hear you have sex, I don’t need to know about the kinky shit you guys are into.”

“You can make demands when Jin hyung shouting your name doesn’t wake us all up in the middle of the night!” I shout back.

“We’re allowed to have sex too.” Jin shouts back.

“Hey! Have you guys seen my Kama sutra book?” Taehyung shouts from the opposite wall.

I snort.

“Oh my god! That’s it. No one is having sex.” Namjoon shouts.

“Then we have a problem.” Yoongi says. “Because I’ve got two willing partners and I am getting some no matter what.”

“Ugh!” Jungkook says making a disgusted face.

I fall apart with laughter.

“That’s more than I want to know.” Jin says.

“You guys don’t mind if we use the jam, right?” Hoseok calls.

“And cake! Get the chocolate cake.” Taehyung says.

“Leave my cake out of it!” Jin orders.

Jungkook rolls off of me.

“I don’t think I can have sex anymore. The image of that has scarred me for life.”

I roll onto my side.

“Stop laughing!” He says smacking my thigh.

“Come on.” I say poking his side. “We used to have sex even when they were in the same room.”

“It was dark and we were under the covers. And they weren’t doing any of that then.” He says waving his hand.

“Jungkook! Sex me up.” I say.

“Forget it. Go to sleep.”

I whine.

“Jimin.” He says warningly.

I tap his leg with my foot.

“Jungkook, fighting.” I say holding up my fist.

He rolls his eyes.

“Come on, come on, come on!”

He ignores me.

I sigh.

“Fine. I guess I’ll have to do this myself. It’ll be difficult but I’m sure I can do it.”

I reach under my pillow and I pull out the book I had stolen from Tae.

Jungkook looks at me but I ignore him as I browse through the book.

“Some of these seem familiar. Did we do this one?” I ask pointing at the picture.

“Jimin.”

“I know we definitely did this in the elevator.” I smile.

He sits up.

“Do you think our assistant would be willing to go out and get some…accessories for me?”

He closes the book.

“I’d pay her handsomely of course.” I assure, feigning ignorance.

He pushes me down onto the bed.

“It doesn’t have to be huge, just something I can grasp properly.”

He grabs my face and kisses me.

“You don’t know when to stop.” He says.

“If I did, I never would have conquered your heart.”

“You piss me off.”

“It’s part of the fun.” I smirk.

He takes my mouth in another bruising kiss.

I wrap my arms and legs around him, trapping him against me.

*****************************

2013

The release of our first album had been more of a success than anyone expected and we were all riding the high. 

Yoongi and Namjoon were already working on our second album as promotions for our first album come to an end.

I think that people were surprised on how well acquainted we all were with each other, but we had been living together already for two years. And I think we knew more than we wanted to know of each other.

If only our fans knew what went down when we were alone together.

I shiver.

I glance at Tae. His gaze is fixed on Hoseok. 

I look at Yoongi and he’s staring at Tae.

It looks like I’m going to have to sleep with my headphones on again.

I turn away and find myself face to face with our golden maknae.

He’s staring at me, a serious look on his face and I smile.

I pat his face and move to walk past him but he grabs my hand.

I look at him.

“I need to talk to you.”

“Okay. Just give me a few, I’ll be right back.” I say removing my hand from his.

“Right now.”

“I have to pee.”

“I’ll go with you.”

“I can go to the bathroom on my own, you know. I’m a big boy.”

He smirks and I punch his side.

He winces and takes my fist in his hand.

“I’ll go with you.” He says again.

“Fine. But don’t stand too close.” I say leading the way.

He nods.

“I keep forgetting you’re shy. You always act so brazen.” He says looking at me.

“Fans like it when I’m bad.” I smirk.

He sighs.

I glance at him.

“Is something bothering you?” I ask, standing in front of the bathroom door.

He pushes me inside.

“Yah! Jungkook.”

He turns and locks the door before turning to face me again.

I cross my arms and he reclines back against the door, his dark gaze fixed on mine.

“What are you going?”

“I have to talk to you.”

“So talk.” 

I move over to the closest stall and I pee.

“Are you going to say anything?” I call.

“I’ll wait. I need to see your face.”

“How romantic.” I say flushing the toilet.

He chuckles.

I move to sink and I wash my hands.

I look at him through the mirror.

“So? Go on.”

“Is it true?”

“What?”

“That you love me so much?”

I grab a paper towel and I turn to face him.

“Are you still mad about what I said?”

“Is it true?”

“Yeah, it’s true.”

“Good. Because there is something I want to ask you.” He says walking closer.

“What?”

“Have sex with me.”

“What?” I chuckle.

I stare at him disbelievingly.

“Jungkook.”

He grabs my hips.

“I’ve been thinking about it a lot and it’s time I did something about it.” He says leaning closer. 

“So, just sex?”

“Yes. What do you say?”

“Daebak!” I laugh.

“Is that a yes?”

I grab a handful of his hair.

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to have you?”

He smirks.

“You can have a part of me.” He says caressing my back.

“Hmm.” I smile.

I knew it wouldn’t be long before I had all of him. This was just the first step.

I shove him away.

“I hope you know what you’re getting into. I’m not shy in bed, just ask my ex.” I smirk.

He narrows his eyes.

“Why would I ask when I can find out first hand?” He says boldly.

I laugh.

“Come on.” I say putting my hand on his waist. “Let’s get back.”

“Tonight we will sleep somewhere else. I plan to make you scream all night long.” He says putting his hand on my ass.

Right after we had sex the first time, Jungkook started acting like my boyfriend. He was a fool to think he could act detached. Kookie was too jealous and too possessive to be a player. 

He didn’t have it in him for which I was glad.

Now it’s been three years and I’d never been so happy to be in a relationship.

I sign my autograph and finish chatting with the fan.

I look at Kookie.

He smiles and high fives the fan talking with him.

I lean over.

“Saranghaeyo.” I whisper in his ear.

He looks at me and I smile.

He leans over, his cheek pressed to mine.

To the bystanders, it looks like he’s whispering in my ear. In reality, he just uses it as a guise to kiss me. 

His warm lips touch my jaw and my neck.

He leans back and smiles at me before facing our fan again.

I can feel myself blushing and I can’t wipe the smile off my face.

I slap his chest and he laughs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff ahead.

Jin POV

“Are you still mad?”

I ignore him.

He sighs.

“Look, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

“But you think it’s true.”

“Yes.”

I look at him.

“It’s not true.”

“It is true!”

“Don’t shout at me.” I say pointing at him.

“Sorry.”

I turn away.

“Jin.” He says coming up behind me.

I continue to fold the laundry.

He hugs me and rests his head against mine.

“I’m sorry.”

“If you think it’s the truth then you shouldn’t be apologizing.”

“The others agreed too.”

“No, they didn’t.”

“Yoongi hyung did.”

“Yoongi was half asleep.”

He chuckles.

“No he wasn’t.”

“Well, he was slurring a lot. Anyways, that’s not the point.”

“What is the point then?”

“You’re the fucking genius. Figure it out.”

He moves away.

“Are you really mad or are you pretending?”

I throw his pants in his face.

“Okay. You’re really mad.”

I turn to face him.

“You were trying to make Hobi choose.”

“But he didn’t. Anyways, we were just having fun. It was stupid, why are you upset about it?”

“So now I’m stupid?”

“Why are you so sensitive?”

“Because I’m pregnant.” I say crossing my arms.

“What? Really?”

“Oh my god.” I say sighing. “Namjoon. Seriously?”

“I just wanted to be sure. If anyone could, I’m sure it would be you.”

“If anyone could, it’d be our golden maknae. But that’s not the point!”

“Can’t we forget about it?”

“No.”

“If I take it back, will you stop being mad?”

“You can’t take it back.”

“So…how can we fix this?”

“Buy me chicken.”

He shakes his head.

“I should have known.”

“And not the cheap kind. I want the really good one from the shop three block away.”

“Fine. I will buy you the fried chicken you like. Anything else?”

“Yeah. I’m challenging you. Let’s find out who is better once and for all.”

He looks really worried.

I hold my straight face for about three seconds before I start laughing.

“The look on your face.” I say pointing at him.

He shoves me lightly.

“I thought you were being serious!”

“You would have lost anyways. Jimin has been teaching me some new moves.” I say undulating my hips.

“I don’t think you should be learning anything from Jimin.”

“He’s nice to me and he always takes time to teach me properly.”

“Are you trying to make me jealous now?”

“You know I could totally get Jimin if I wanted to.”

He snorts.

“You’d have to kill Jungkook first.”

“Years ago I would have been confident I could get rid of him but now he’s all muscle and attitude.”

“Yeah. Our maknae is all grown up.” He shakes his head before looking at me. “Where you really mad that I said I was a better dancer than you?”

“How can the human robot be better than me? Huh? You always have that dumb look on your face when you dance.”

He starts laughing.

“I love you.” He says pulling me closer.

“You’re lucky I love you too.”

“A fact I know so well.”

He kisses my neck.

“You’re not getting any until I get my chicken.” I say pushing him away.

“Fine.” He sighs. “If I could change one thing about you, it would be your vast appetite.”

“You’re supposed to love me completely and unconditionally.”

“I do but my bank account doesn’t.”

I laugh.

“Shut up and go order my food.”

He salutes me.

“Yes, hyung.” 

He blows a kiss at me as he leaves the room.

I shake my head.

“Truly lucky indeed.” I say to myself.

*******************************

I didn’t think much of Namjoon when I met him. He was just a kid with an ugly haircut but he was our leader so I had to respect him. In public anyway.

Honestly, the one who caught my attention was Taehyung. 

The way we met was so weird and awkward but he was so nice and sweet. I just adored him, he was my sweet baby who loved to cuddle and shower with me. I would have sworn he was into me and I thought of conquering him but then he got with Hoseok and Yoongi. 

I didn’t think I’d ever get over my Vivi and then out of nowhere, I realized someone else was in my heart.

I can’t say with certainty when I fell in love with Namjoon. 

The kids teasingly started calling us mom and dad and we just fell into the role. Personally, I thought Yoongi was more of a father figure than Namjoon but Yoongi wasn’t around much to enforce rules. Plus when he was around he was too focused on his love triangle to pay attention to the other kids. 

I have to admit that Namjoon really stepped up to the plate as leader and father figure. He made sure the kids had everything they needed and he helped me with the shopping and the discipline. Though sometimes he did encourage the bad behavior.

I think that’s how our relationship began.

When we moved to a bigger place, the kids all paired off with their respected partners and the two of us had no choice but to be roommates. It gave us an opportunity to know each other better, to talk on a one on one basis and just spend time together without the kids.

Because he had a lot of stuff and I had all my Mario figurines, we decided to get a bed big enough for the both us in order to have more room. The kids teased us about it but we just shared a bed, nothing more. Then it turned into cuddling and holding hands. 

When he went to L.A. on a business trip, I thought it would be nice to have time to myself without his loud snores in my ear. But it turns out that I needed his snores in order to fall asleep. The most I slept was an hour or two a night, which resulted with me crying miserably and the kids comforting me as best as they could.

It was embarrassing and to this day, the kids won’t let me forget all the sappy shit I said about Namjoon. 

Our romantic relationship began when he came back from his trip and we’ve been going strong to this day.

It’s funny how you can live with someone for years and not realize how much you love them or just how much they mean to you.

He is my support and the rock I lean on and all I want is to make him as happy as he makes me.

Thinking about our relationship fills me emotion and I sigh.

“Oh! Eomma is thinking of Appa.” Jimin laughs.

The kids look at me.

“Shut up.” I say swatting his way.

He curls up against Kookie.

“You know it’s true. It’s the only time you get all thoughtful.”

“Let’s not forget the time he couldn’t bear to be separated from his love.” Taehyung says.

I glare at him but he just laughs.

Yoongi smirks.

“It’s alright, hyung.” Hoseok says patting my back. “We all know you guys love each other very much. It always makes me happy watching our mom and dad all lovey dovey.”

“It’s gross.” Jungkook says.

“How is it gross?” I ask.

“Because. It’s the two of you.”

Jimin slaps his stomach.

“It’s not gross. It’s cute.”

“How do you think I feel every time I hear my kids having sex with each other?” I ask.

“Still.” Jungkook says.

“I think that what the maknae is trying to say is that obviously kids know their parents have sex but they don’t want to know about it.” Yoongi says.

“Exactly!” Jungkook says.

“Namjoon and I love each other and we have every right to express that love physically.”

Disgusted faces go up all around me.

“Forget it.” I say standing. “You guys are too old and too experienced for me to give you the sex talk.”

“Can we hear it anyways?” Taehyung asks.

“You are really asking for a spanking.” I warn.

“I’ll do it.” Yoongi says grabbing Taehyung’s ass.

“Ugh.” Jungkook says.

“For someone who has a lot of kinky sex, you sure are sensitive.” Hoseok tells him.

“Because I’m involved in the kinky sex and I enjoy it. I don’t need to know the shit you guys are into.”

“You wanna be involved?” Taehyung asks with a wide smile.

“I don’t share.” Hoseok says.

“Touch him and die.” Jimin warns his best friend.

Taehyung laughs.

“Who the hell said you can invite others into our relationship?” Yoongi scolds.

They start arguing amongst themselves, their voices getting louder.

“I don’t know why I ever feel the need to leave, this place is so warm and inviting.” Namjoon says entering the house.

The kids ignore him.

He sets his things down on the table.

“Hey, baby.”

I lean over and kiss him.

“Ugh.” Jungkook says again.

“The kids giving you trouble?” Namjoon asks me.

“Well, I’m never bored at least.” I smile.

“Oh, it smells good. What’s for dinner? I’m starving.” He asks.

“I made stir-fried spicy pork. The kids and I already ate but I’m sure they’ll come back for more once they see you eating. Sit down, I’ll serve you.”

I grab a plate and heap food on it before setting it in front of him.

“Thanks, baby.” He says giving me a quick kiss.

I sit down with him and I watch him eat.

As expected, the kids grab more food and I stare around the dinner table at the happy faces. Loud chatter and laughter fills the house and I smile.

Even though some days were hard, I was happy to have such a large family. I pray my kids and my partner stay healthy and that we are able to be together for a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. Thank you for reading.

Hoseok POV

“Ugh.” Jungkook says again.

I roll my eyes.

“Say it one more time and I’m going to smack you.” Yoongi warns.

Jungkook sticks his tongue out.

Yoongi sighs.

“You think that just because you’re an adult now that you can treat us like we’re equals?” He asks.

“We are equals.” The ballsy maknae says.

Yoongi sighs again and I know he’s starting to get mad.

I wag my finger at Jungkook.

“Watch your mouth kid.”

He gives me that mischievous smile of his.

I really wished Jimin was here right about now, at least that way Jungkook’s attention would be on him instead of on us. But no, he and Taehyung just had to go shopping and Jungkook didn’t feel like tagging along.

So now we were stuck with him, especially since Namjoon and Jin were locked away in their room doing things I didn’t want to think about.

I put my arm around Yoongi and Jungkook’s eyes follow the movement.

He opens his mouth and I glare.

“Alright, put your mouth back to its upright position.” He tells me waving a hand my way.

I really didn’t want to laugh because it would just encourage his bad behavior, but damn the kid. He knew exactly what kind of jokes I liked.

I chuckle and Yoongi looks at me.

“It’s funny.” I say.

He shakes his head at me.

“It’s funny!” I insist.

He crosses his arms.

I rest my forehead against the side of his face.

“Are you tired?” I ask.

He smiles.

“Why?”

“You know why.” I whisper.

“Ugh.”

I look at Jungkook.

Yoongi leans forward to smack him but I pull him back into my arms.

“You don’t have to sit here you know.” I say.

“What else am I supposed to do?”

“You can always go and fiddle with yourself.” Yoongi says.

I laugh and I smack his shoulder.

He chuckles.

Jungkook’s face changes, his smirk is full of naughtiness and I know he’s about to say some perverted shit.

I send him a warning look but his eyes are locked on Yoongi.

He lets his legs fall open and I can’t help but stare at his thick thighs.

“Touching myself isn’t fun when Jimin isn’t around to watch.”

I choke on my saliva and I can feel my face heat up.

Yoongi’s loud laughter startles me and I stare at him in surprise.

Jungkook looks at me, his eyes cataloguing my red face and he winks at me.

He rests his arm against the back of the couch and he tilts his head back a bit in a seductive way.

“Like what you see?” He asks.

I look away.

This side of Jungkook always makes me feel flustered for some reason.

I know he’s loyal to Jimin and that his favorite past time is messing with our heads but damn. Puberty had really agreed with our golden maknae.

I look at Yoongi.

“You’re just encouraging him.” I say knocking my shoulder against his.

“I think we’ve done a good job raising this kid.” Yoongi says with satisfaction.

“Are you serious? I hope to god he doesn’t act this way in front of his family, they might send assassins after us for corrupting their precious child.”

“We turned a shy boy into a confidant man who can survive on his own. I think that is more than enough to be proud of.”

“Whatever.”

“I’m going to go lay down. Wake me when Tae gets back.” Yoongi says standing.

“Okay.”

He kisses my head and goes to our room.

I stare at the coffee table, the silence deafening.

I clear my throat.

“Maybe I should go lay down too.” I say standing.

Jungkook extends his leg, blocking my path.

“Keep me company.”

I look at him.

“Hyung.” He adds as an afterthought.

He pats the cushion beside him.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why should I keep you company?”

“Because you want to.”

“Do I?”

“Hmm.” He smiles.

He grabs my arm and pulls me down beside him.

I shift away a bit.

He looks at me.

“So.”

I glance at him.

“What is the next choreography going to be like?”

I stare at him in surprise.

I really didn’t think he was going to ask me about work.

He raises an eyebrow.

“Oh. Well. I’m not sure yet.”

He nods.

He crosses his leg and I stare at his knee.

“How are you feeling?” I ask.

“I’m fine.”

“You should take care of your knee so that it’s ready once we start up again.”

He smiles his regular maknae smile.

“Don’t worry, hyung. I’ll be ready.”

“Good.”

I sit back.

He’s quiet and I start feeling uncomfortable again.

I’d been feeling like this around him lately and I really had to get over it. I didn’t want things to be weird between us.

I clear my throat.

“Are you getting sick?”

He turns his body towards me and I avoid his gaze.

“No.”

He grabs my chin and forces me to look at him.

“You should tell me if you are.”

My heart stutters in my chest.

“Why?”

He leans closer and I lick my lips.

“So that I can stay as far away from you as possible.” He releases me and sits back. “I don’t want to get sick.”

I come crashing down to reality and shame floods me.

“We’re back!” Jimin shouts.

I stand quickly, creating distance between myself and Jungkook.

Jungkook brushes past me and I stare at his wide back.

Taehyung kisses my cheek before going in search of Yoongi.

I look at Jungkook and Jimin.

“I got you some jeans.” Jimin says.

Jungkook grabs him around the waist and pulls him in.

Jimin goes willingly.

Their mouths crash together in a kiss of passion and I look away.

“Hyung!” 

I look at Jimin.

He smiles at me and the thoughts I had about Jungkook disappear from my mind.

Jimin always had a way of keeping me grounded.

“I got you something.”

He pushes Jungkook away and comes towards me.

He pushes me down onto the couch and pushes a bag into my arms.

“Open it.”

I open the shopping bag and pull out a box.

“I saw them and I immediately thought of you.”

Jungkook sits down behind Jimin and he puts an arm around his shoulders.

I open the box and pull out a pair of Chelsey boots.

“There are my favorite brand.” I look at Jimin. “Are these really for me?”

He nods.

“It’s going to be your birthday soon. So, happy birthday!” He says throwing his arms around me.

I pat his back.

“Thank you.”

“It’s from the both of us.” Jungkook says.

Jimin elbows him in the stomach.

“You didn’t have to do this.” I say staring down at my present.

“If you don’t want them, I’ll take them.” Jungkook says reaching for the shoes.

Jimin slaps his hand away and I laugh.

“Thank you. Really. It’s so unexpected.”

I pull the both of them in for a hug.

“I love you guys.”

*************************

I stare up at the ceiling.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about Jungkook.” I say.

Yoongi turns his head to look at me.

“Jungkook? Why?” Tae asks, jealousy evident in his tone.

I shrug.

“I keep expecting to see that wide eyed kid who cried at the drop of a hat and instead I find this handsome, muscled young man in his place.” I sigh. “It’s awful and I don’t know how to stop.”

“Maybe you should have sex with him.” Yoongi says.

I snort.

“That’s your answer for everything.”

Tae reaches over me and smacks Yoongi in the chest.

“Yah!” Yoongi says.

“This is serious.” Tae tells him.

Tae straddles me and I look at him.

“Are you in love with him?”

“No.”

“Do you want to have sex with him?”

“No.”

“So what then?”

“Sometimes he catches my attention and I can’t stop staring at him. It’s awkward and it makes me feel uncomfortable.”

“I think we’ve all been there. He’s handsome and he has this air about him. He’s interesting.” Yoongi says.

“I haven’t.” Tae says.

We look at him.

“Liar.” Yoongi smiles.

“He’s my best friend’s partner, why would I think of him that way?”

“He has a point.” I say.

“Next time you find yourself drooling over his manliness, just remember that Jimin can and will use his flying kick on you.”

I chuckle.

“What do you fantasize about?” Tae asks.

“I didn’t say I had fantasies.”

He smirks at me.

“What do you fantasize about?” He asks again.

Yoongi pokes my side.

“You have to tell us. No secrets, remember?”

My face heats up.

“I just want to know what it feels like to be held down under him.”

“That’s it, huh? And you think that will solve your problem?” Tae asks.

“I don’t know.”

He nods.

“What are you thinking?” I ask.

He tries to slide off of me but I hold him in place.

“Tae. Just because I love you doesn’t mean I won’t kick your ass.” I warn.

He chuckles.

A week later, the guys throw me a birthday party at the house.

Just as I blow out the candles, Jungkook tackles me.

We fall to the floor and his heavy body knocks the wind out of me.

I can hear Tae’s hysterical laugh as I cough.

“Happy birthday, hyung.” Jungkook smiles before punching my arm.

I groan.

He stands and extends a hand down towards me.

I take it and he pulls me to my feet.

The other guys slap my back and I glare at Tae.

He hides behind Yoongi.

Yoongi hugs me and I grab Tae’s shirt and I pull him closer.

“Did it solve your problem?” He chuckles.

I kiss the corner of his mouth.

“I’m going to punish you for this.” I tell him.

He smirks.

“Can’t wait.”

“Come on, let’s cut the cake.” Yoongi tells me.

Jin starts passing out slices.

“Don’t eat it all. I’m going to need some for late night activities.” I announce.

“Ugh.” Jungkook says.

Loud protests go up around us and I laugh.

For the rest of the party, the last thing on my mind is Jungkook. All I could think about was the fun Yoongi, Tae and I were going to be having later that night.

I really couldn’t wait to start the real celebration.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The JungHope (J-Kook) feels came out of nowhere in this chapter.


End file.
